The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to release mechanisms for pluggable module assemblies.
Pluggable module assemblies allow users of electronic equipment or external devices to transfer data to or communicate with other equipment and devices. The module assemblies are constructed according to established standards for size and compatibility (e.g., Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP), XFP, or Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP)). Generally, a module assembly includes a connector module (e.g., transceiver) that is configured to be inserted into a receptacle for establishing a communicative connection with an electrical device or system. The connector module has a front end, a rear end, and a cavity extending axially between the front and rear ends. The connector module may include a circuit board that is held within the cavity and configured to project outward from the front end. When the connector module is inserted into the receptacle, the circuit board engages a slot within the receptacle that is configured to receive the circuit board. The connector module may also include a pair of opposing actuator arms that extend axially along sides of the connector module. The actuator arms may be movable along retention slots formed by the sides of the connector module. The receptacle includes sidewalls that form a passage therebetween. The sidewalls have latch elements that project into the passage of the receptacle. As the connector module advances into the receptacle, the latch elements from sidewalls contact and engage a cavity in the sidewall of the connector module thereby holding the connector module within the receptacle.
In one conventional module assembly the connector module includes an ejector mechanism. The ejector mechanism includes a bail that has a pair of base portions where each base portion couples to one of the actuator arms. The bail and actuator arms are configured such that the bail is pivotable from an upright position to an angled position. When the bail is pivoted from the upright position to the angled position, the base portions cause the actuator arms to retract toward the rear end of the connector module. When the actuator arms retract, the latch elements disengage from the actuator arms thereby allowing the connector module to be removed from the receptacle. However, after the actuator arms are retracted, the bail remains in the angled position and the actuator arms remain retracted. In order to return the actuator arms to the locked position, the bail must be forced back into the upright position by a user of the connector module.
Furthermore, in another conventional module assembly the actuator arms are integrally formed and coupled to each other by a bar or beam extending therebetween. In order to retract the actuator arms, the bar may be gripped and pulled backward causing the actuator arms to slide rearward within the retention slots. However, the actuator arms may be in rigidly fixed positions with respect to each other. As such, the manufacturing tolerances may be small, which may lead to an increase in defective parts and manufacturing costs.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for connector assemblies that have self-resetting release mechanisms. Furthermore, there is a need for connector assemblies that may tolerate slight misalignments between the actuator arms.